


Just one time

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Humor, Other, Wild children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Just this one time Laurel hangs out with Oliver, Sara and Tommy and things quickly escalate.





	Just one time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Inspired by Legends of Tomorrow 1x01 and LyCox's one-shot "Bar Fights Are Totally A (fun!) Normal Thing".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Sara, what are we doing here?" Laurel wondered as they entered a bar, right after Laurel had finished her classes.

"I think we need to unwind a bit, don't you think?" Tommy said.

"Guys, I'm glad you're happy that I graduated but I think we should celebrate it in a restaurant, not in…"

"You know. We're gonna teach you how to have some fun, wild ride style." Sara said.

"Oh, no. Please, don't let it be like at Tommy's party." Laurel begged, wondering what shenanigans were the playboys up to.

"No. I'll show you how they have spent some time having fun." Sara said.

"Strip club? Please, just not that." Laurel blushed.

"No, even better." Sara said.

Before Laurel could speak up, suddenly…

"YOU AND MY GIRLFRIEND DID WHAT? OK, YOU'RE DEAD NOW, MERLYN!"

Tommy dodged as one of the men at the corner attempted to lunge at him and instead knocked down someone else. The man revealed himself to be a college football player and as the man, who the football player had tackled, got up on his feet, he revealed himself to be a man in black leather jacket, with greased hair and then the football players and greasers were converging and facing each other like two opposing forces.

They charged at each other as Oliver cheered. "BAR FIGHT!"

Laurel stared in shock at how quickly things escalated as Sara, Oliver and Tommy joined in.

"Come on, Laurel! This is gonna be fun!" Tommy said before one of the greasers tackled him to the floor. Tommy grabbed a beer bottle and hit him in the head, knocking him out as he got up.

Oliver grabbed a football player and slammed him against a table as it crashed.

Sara dodged as one of the men rushed at her and threw him against a counter, sliding him across it as Tommy hit him with a tray in the face.

"Laurel, come on!" Sara called out.

Laurel seemed hesitant. "Sara… I…"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Laurel from behind and on instinct, she stepped on his foot and hit him with her elbow in the face, breaking his nose and the next thing she knew, she was deep in the heat of the fight as bones cracked and furniture was smashed and glass shattered.

* * *

An hour later, the bar looked like a tornado had passed by, shards of glass and smashed wood around, bodies lying around, except for Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Tommy and a highly nerve-wrecked bartender.

"Who is going to pay for this damage?" The bartender demanded before they heard sirens.

"Oh, we should bail." Oliver said, running to the back entrance.

"Hey, guys, wait for…" Laurel stumbled, not used to running and fighting drunk as she fell down, giggling, on her way to Drunk Train as Oliver, Sara and Tommy left her behind before she turned around.

"Oh, come on!" Quentin groaned.

"Ooh, hey, Daddy, guess what?" Laurel said, staggering as she got up on her feet, completely intoxicated by the booze, before she stumbled down again.

"I think I can guess what pretty well, sweetheart. I must say, I never expected this from you. Oliver, Sara and Tommy. I could imagine that but you…" Quentin shook his head in disappointment.

"This was so much fun today..." Laurel giggled, crawling on the floor towards Quentin before she passed out and laid down and Quentin sighed, groaning, realizing how far gone his daughters were.

"Aww. Crap. Oliver, Sara and Tommy. I could buy that. But you… I guess no kid can be responsible for long." Quentin muttered. "If Thea will not grow up like you, it'll be a miracle."

"Hey, Quentin!" Hilton said as he and other cops had apprehended Oliver, Sara and Tommy and pinned them to Quentin's cruiser and cuffing them as Quentin glared at the playboys and his younger daughter.

_They are all so grounded. Just wait until their parents hear about it. Just one time Laurel hangs out with them and this happens._

**Author's Note:**

> * chuckles * This was fun. I'd like to thank LyCox for an inspiration.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
